The Money Shot!
by PaulaGay
Summary: What's a guy to do when an incriminating DVD falls into his hands?


**Title: The Money Shot! **

**Rating: Mature **

**Disclaimer: I wish the boys were mine, but they're not; I borrowed them from Takanaga-sensei!**

**A/N: This is a random oneshot. It takes place after the end of Volume 8. After the idea was suggested to me, I couldn't get it out of my head; so I decided to write my own version of a hidden camera story. I do love Morinaga when he's being naughty! I hope you like it, please let me know! **

* * *

**The Money Shot!**

The green-eyed man stood on a step stool in the middle of his roommate's bedroom. The overhead light wasn't working correctly and his sempai had been complaining about it for a week. Morinaga finally talked the blonde into letting him look at the wiring; there was nothing he could do if he wasn't allowed inside the room and Souichi finally realized the logic of the argument. So, while his lover was at school, the younger man decided to check it out.

As he reached up to look at the bulb, a wire caught his attention. It was strange and out of place at the base of the fixture. As Tetsuhiro frowned, he pulled on the wire and heard a thump in the rafters overhead. That stopped him for a bit; something wasn't right, he only knew something was…off. He got down and searched the room and in the closet he found what he was looking for, the crawlspace access. He climbed up and saw that near the overhead light there was some sort of machinery. He crept along and as he got closer he realized it was a DVD recorder. The wiring went off to the right and down where the wall met the ceiling. Tetsuhiro crawled over and looked down to see what appeared to be…a camera!? He considered the implications as he dropped back into the bedroom. If his estimation was correct the camera was behind a mirror on the wall facing Souichi's bed. He removed the mirror and there it was…a hole for the camera to record through. The mirror looked like it had been rigged to record whatever happened over at the bed. Tetsuhiro was beyond pissed off. When the two men had moved in, this set-up hadn't been there; he remembered helping Sempai hang the mirror shortly after they'd moved in. There was no way the older man had done this, so who had!? He quickly went back into the crawlspace and checked out the recorder, it had a DVD in it so he removed it and took it back to his room.

He popped the DVD into his computer and hit play. As Sempai's bedroom came into focus, Tetsuhiro was livid at the thought of someone recording his lover without his knowledge. The time/date stamp showed that it had been recording since the last time Tetsuhiro was in Hamamatsu. On the screen, Souichi came into view. He sat down on the bed and as Morinaga watched, he started to undress. After he finished, he grabbed his robe and a towel and left for the bathroom, the younger man assumed. He decided to fast forward until Sempai showed up again. Most of the DVD contained mundane stuff, just Souichi's day-to-day routine but about halfway through, things started to get interesting.

As the blonde walked into the room, he seemed agitated. He tried to settle down but in the end started pacing. He was smoking and ran his hands through his hair, he seemed extremely jittery. He disappeared from the cameras' range and a while later came back ready for bed. He lay down and tried to read, but couldn't settle. He finally sat up and threw his pillow across the room, and then got out of bed and left. When he came back, he had something in his hands; Tetsuhiro couldn't tell what it was at first. As the blonde got back onto the bed he buried his face in the fabric he had in his hands and suddenly the dark-haired man recognized it: it was one of **his** shirts! At that point the younger man couldn't have turned off that recording if his life depended on it. He even wished the room had been wired for sound, because Souichi was occasionally saying something and Tetsuhiro would've loved to know what! As Souichi lay there, one of his hands started exploring along his body until it reached his groin. He started palming himself through the fabric and Tetsuhiro could tell he was reacting (he was too, for that matter!) The blonde's face was still covered, but as he started to play with himself, he pulled the shirt away and his other hand wandered to his chest where he began playing with his nipples. He had an incredibly erotic expression on his face while he stroked himself. Suddenly it seemed his clothes became too restrictive because he unbuttoned his shirt and pulled his pants off. Tetsuhiro practically had his face pressed to the computer screen as he watched his lover masturbating.

A noise from the living room suddenly jerked the younger man back to his senses and he guiltily exited out of the computer. He just knew his sempai had come home early and he didn't want to get caught red-handed with **that** recording! There was no way Souichi would ever believe he'd just now found it. However, the sounds seemed furtive, as if whoever it was didn't want to be heard. Tetsuhiro quietly went to his bedroom door and listened as the intruder went into Souichi's room. There were sounds coming from his lover's closet and Tetsuhiro knew that the pervert had returned to get the DVD! He decided to keep hidden and follow the jerk to see where he went. As the stranger came back into the bedroom Tetsuhiro got a good look at him: in his forties, short, brown hair, and not at all intimidating. He also looked scared that there wasn't a disc in the recorder. 'Huh, good, maybe that'll rattle him!' the younger man thought. As the freak hurried out of the apartment, Tetsuhiro followed; he went downstairs and to the rear of the building. He entered one of the units at the back. The bastard was a tenant too! Tetsuhiro waited a while and a few minutes later the other man hurried off again. The younger man went to the apartment and tried the door. Of course it was locked; so he tried his key to see what would happen and it opened. 'That's how that bastard got in!?'

He didn't know when the other man would return, so he quickly searched the place to see what he could find. At the back of the bedroom closet he found the treasure he'd been looking for: more DVD's. There was a player hooked up to the TV, so he put one in to watch. It was Sempai's room again, only this disc had been edited and as he scanned it, scene after scene played out before his eyes! Most of it was Souichi by himself but a few times they were both in the shots. He was furious and wanted nothing more than to break the trespasser in two for defiling his lover's privacy. When Sempai found out about this…! That stopped Tetsuhiro; when Souichi found out about this, he could kiss their living arrangement goodbye! He'd probably get blamed for the whole fiasco, they'd at least have to move and Tetsuhiro didn't want to. He quickly went through the apartment again and determined that he'd found all the discs. Then he scanned through them and discovered that their apartment wasn't the only one. Two of the discs were of their apartment, but the rest were of other units in the building. That gave Tetsuhiro an idea.

He pocketed the DVD's of their apartment, wiped the rest of the discs and put them back in the closet where he'd found them originally. He wiped the player, TV, and door knobs and left the apartment after locking it. Then he went back to his place and called the police from his cell. He left a tip about what they'd find at the pervert's apartment and waited to see what happened. A little while later the freak came home and shortly after that the police arrived.

The afternoon became quite lively as the police led the pervert out, squealing his innocence. Then they did a door-to-door search to find the correct apartments that were on the discs. After that they took statements from the tenants who were at home, and would later take the rest when the last ones came home from work. Tetsuhiro was questioned but none of the discs had either of their bedrooms featured ('Thank God I got them all," he thought) so the police didn't look any further there. After they left, he went out to replace the locks on the doors. That bastard was **not** going to get back in so easily. He then took out all the recording apparatus and double-checked to make sure the light worked properly and finally patched the hole behind the mirror. Even though Souichi liked to call him a pervert, he wasn't quite **that** bad. However, he had absolutely no intention of getting rid of those recordings…at least not until he'd seen them all! Tetsuhiro wouldn't continue what that asshole had started, but he wasn't strong enough to destroy what had already been done. He thought they'd be fun to have in Hamamatsu on those long and very lonely nights.

As he was heading back to the bedroom, his cell rang, "Hey, Sempai, I was just thinking about you! Huh!? What do you mean you'll be working late?" He sighed, "Yeah, yeah, I understand. Oh, by the way, the lock's changed on the front door, so I'll wait up for you. I'll tell you all about it later. Umm…and the light in your room's working properly now. Ok…bye…I love you!"

'Yeah, like hell I'll tell him all about it!' he decided he'd give him an abbreviated explanation for the new locks, just leave their involvement out of it. He was disappointed that he'd have to wait for his lover's return and a bit ticked off as well. Then he remembered the discs and returned to his bedroom. He got comfortable in front of his computer and started watching them again.

Souichi was so hot; his body was quickly reacting to what he was doing. He closed his eyes and ran one hand down his throat to his neck, then to his nipples and as he started playing with them, he bit his lower lip to keep himself quiet. As he started to pinch and rub them he cried out anyway and squirmed on the bed. Tetsuhiro was so into the recording that he'd started to mimic his lover's movements without realizing it. Then he realized he was drooling and wiped his mouth. 'Damn why isn't there any sound!?' Even in silence, the scene was quite erotic. Souichi was stroking himself as he teased his nipples and then as he got harder, he used both hands to quicken the pace; one was firmly stroking his erection while the other started fondling his balls. Tetsuhiro was actively playing with himself now as Souichi began jerking in time to his movements and then his body started shaking and finally he cried out, shuddered and shot off at the same time. As he laid there, his body still quivering, he finally got his breathing back under control. He looked dazed at what had just happened.

"Sempai, Sempai, you say **I** have no control? That really didn't take long!" Tetsuhiro didn't realize he'd started speaking out loud. It was so quick that the younger man was still only halfway there. He groaned and continued to watch but that disk didn't have much else on it. In frustration, he put in one of the disc compilations and started to watch another night when Souichi needed release…and this one had…sound!

Souichi had been asleep and awoke with a start, "Mori-!" He sat up and looked around, then flopped back on his pillow. "That's right, he's not here," he sighed. Tetsuhiro was sitting on the edge of his chair, eyes wide; hearing his lover cry out his name in his sleep was such a turn on! He wanted to see what would happen next. "Damn!" Souichi threw back the covers and walked to his dresser. He searched for a minute and then carried a tube of something back to the bed. He stacked the pillows against his headboard and sat back into them. Tetsuhiro knew something was up because his sempai looked so nervous and guilty. Souichi closed his eyes and brushed his thumb lightly over his lips, and then his hand moved to his throat, stroking it. "Mori…naga," he sighed. The younger man's eyes widened as he realized just what he was witnessing. He was beginning to get hard again and his own hands wandered back to his crotch as he watched the screen.

Souichi unbuttoned his shirt as he started playing with his nipples, "Umm, yes, gooood," he moaned and writhed on the bed. As he continued to tweak and rub one nipple and then the other, one hand moved down to his groin and he started rubbing himself, "Ahhh…mm…more, please more! Mori-!" Tetsuhiro was fully concentrating on the screen as he started stroking himself. He could tell Sempai was fantasizing big time about him!

It was…it was… soooo hot! "Sempai! Keep it up, you're doing great," he said to the screen as he quickened his own pace.

The blonde was panting but couldn't seem to find his release. He stopped and sat back for a moment, thinking. Then he frowned as he removed his pants, picked up the tube and Tetsuhiro realized it was lube! Souichi was beet-red as he prepared a couple fingers, and as he started stroking himself again, he also took the prepared hand and rubbed down to his opening. Tetsuhiro almost forgot what he was doing as he watched the image of his lover starting to finger himself. "Morinaga, what…um…where?" then he hit the right spot and he gasped. "Ha, ha, ha there it is…um." He closed his eyes and swallowed hard and Tetsuhiro followed suit as well. Souichi licked his lips as he impaled himself with his fingers, stroking his member in time. Tetsuhiro did the same, mirroring his lover's actions and was close to climaxing as well; when Souichi shot off, this time Tetsuhiro wasn't very far behind!

The younger man closed his eyes as he fell back in his chair and sighed, 'I guess I'm more perverted than I thought. Oh, well…' he grinned, sat forward again and focused on the computer screen as another scene started to play.

~The End~


End file.
